


please be a broken record for me

by SansaWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, in which Robb survives the wedding and wins the iron throne, so all the Starks are dead but them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaWolf/pseuds/SansaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so slowly i'm losing<br/>who i've sworn to be</p>
<p>[a short ramble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	please be a broken record for me

When Alayne finally leaves her fathers chambers, she turns back into Sansa Stark. She glances into a dusty mirror on the wall to see if she is still there.

When Sansa gazes out the window in her room, she thinks of him. 

She longs for the king. The man on the throne who thinks Sansa Stark is gone.

And part of her knows he's right.

\-------------

Robb looks at the papers laid out before him and longs for her. He longs for the girl that is lost somewhere. 

Everyone says she's dead. That she would have come to him had she been alive.

And part of him knows they're right.

\------------

When Petyr's hands lift her skirts, she tries to drift back to Alayne. But she can't. All because she is thinking of him again. She knows he thinks of her only as a memory. She knows that Sansa Stark is only an idea to him.

And she knows that he needed her.

\-------------  
As he stands at the end of the aisle, smiling at his soon to be wife, he know the smile will never reach his eyes. All because he is thinking of her. He knows that she must have blamed him for it all.

He knows she needed him.

\--------------  
When Sansa places the pillow over Petyr's face and pushes, she knows it's for him. 

All of this was for him.  
\-------------  
When Robb receives the raven informing him of The Lord of the Vale's death, he knows it's her. It has to be her.

Because all of this was for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this one shot but I felt it was needed


End file.
